justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Professor Pumplestickle
(DLC) (DLC) (DLC) |artist = & |year = 2006 |dlc = October 28, 2010 (JD2) March 12, 2012 (JD3) March 5, 2013 (JD4) September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 22, 2015 (JDU) July 16, 2016 (JD:VS) |difficulty = Hard (Remake) |effort = Low (Remake) |nogm = 2 (JD2/''SP''/Remake) 4 on Wii (JD3) |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = JDU 2017 1A: 1B: Indigo 2A: Wine Red 2B: Red-Purple |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = Yellow/ |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 65 (JD2/''SP'') 65 (JD3) 138 (JD4/''NOW'') |kcal = 18 |dura = 2:36 |nowc = Professeur (Original) ProfesseurDLC (Remake) |audio = |title = Professor Pumplestickle }} "Professor Pumplestickle" by Nick Phoenix & Thomas J. Bergersen was featured on , , and as a DLC but became unavailable for purchase on the Wii following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019, and on the Wii U following the delisting of games from the eShop in late 2019. The song remains playable on , , , and and remains available for purchase on non-Nintendo consoles on applicable games. Appearance of the Dancers The routine consists of a duet of two men with green skin. P1 P1 is a male magician. He wears a tall blue top hat, yellow glasses, a green and purple blazer with a yellow shirt underneath, dark blue pants, blue striped socks, and red boots. He also holds a sparkling wand. P2 P2 is a male pumpkin-headed scarecrow. He wears a yellow bodysuit, green shorts with blue suspenders, green grassy anklets, and green and black shoes with short heels. Pumplesticklecoach1.png|P1 Pumplesticklecoach2.png|P2 Background Original The dance takes place in a lab with machines and meters, with a curtain, a luminous sign with the title of the song and an Illuminati emblem at the center, and a blue mist. Remake Starting from onwards, the machine looks more detailed, with a big pipe sending water into the center of the machinery. Fire comes out at the sides of the machine, and the curtain has some decorations that light up. Gold Moves and There are 2 Gold Moves in and , both of which are the same and are right-to-left Wave Gold Moves: *'P2:' Spin and move your arms towards P1. *'P1:' Same as P2, only at the end open your arms in a greeting pose. Professur jd2 gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) Professur jd2 gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) ProfesseurDLC gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game There are 3 Gold Moves in : Gold Move 1: *P1: Put your arms out as shown in the pictogram. *P2: Stand still. counted for P2 on Wii Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1 but reversed. counted for P1 on Wii Gold Moves 3 and 4: Same as Both Gold Moves of the and Summer Party versions. professeurdlc jd3 gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 for P1 (Wii and PS3) professeurdlc jd3 gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 for P2 (Gold Move 1 also for P1 on Xbox 360) professeurdlc jd3 gm 2 p2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (P2) professeurdlc jd3 gm 2 p1.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 (P1) ProfesseurDLC jd3 gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ProfesseurDLC jd3 gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game and onwards There are 2 Gold Moves in the most recently updated routine; both Gold Moves are the same and are right-to-left Wave Gold Moves: Both Gold Moves: Spin with your arms on each other and take your arms downward. Professeurdlc jd4 gm 1 p2.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) Professeurdlc jd4 gm 1 p1.png|Both Gold Moves (P1) ProfesseurDLC jdu gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Thirills and Chills *Halloween Songs *Kids Corner *All Songs K-R Trivia General *Being included in seven games ( , , , , , and ), is one of the most recurring songs in the series. *In the store, the names of the artists are abbreviated to "N. Pheonix" and "T. Bergersen". Classic *'' '' is the first routine in the series where a coach is holding an object in their right hand (in this case, P1 holds a magic wand). **It is also the first routine where the object is represented on the pictograms. ***However, that no longer happens from onwards. *P1 s pants are glitchy, as they tend to acquire a green shade when he turns left. **His glove also turns orange when he raises his hand. *In the trailer, the coaches are in front of Maniac’s background and their color schemes look slightly different. **In a promotional gameplay, they appear in front of the actual background but both pictograms have the same color. *In and , the title is misspelled as Profess'eu'r Pumplestickle. **It is misspelled in its code name, too ("Profess'eu'r"). *P2 later reappears in This is Halloween. *A demo version of is available for the Xbox 360 version of . *In the remake, the first two Gold Moves from have been removed. *Many pictograms for the remake have names referencing . *P1 s avatar has white skin, although the coach s skin is actually green. *The pictograms sprite features twelve unused pictograms (ten from and two from ). *In , the amount of pictograms is reduced. *In , the artists are credited as : this translation alters their surnames as "Phillips" (instead of "Phoenix") and "Bergson" (instead of "Bergersen"). Gallery Game Files SJ9E41 18a389b2 14.png|''Professor Pumplestickle'' professeurdlc.jpg|''Professor Pumplestickle'' (Remake) Professeurdlc cover albumcoach.png| album coach professeurdlc_cover_albumcoach jdu.png| album coach Professeurdlc cover albumbkg.png| album background ProfesseurDLC banner bkg.png| menu banner ProfesseurDLC_map_bkg.png| map background professeurdlc_cover@2x.jpg| cover Professeur1024.png| cover 28.png|P1 s avatar on 028.png|P1 s avatar on 20028.png|P1 s golden avatar 30028.png|P1 s diamond avatar Halloweenquat_p2_jd2014_ava.png|P2 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p2_jd2015_ava.png|P2 s avatar on Halloweenquat_p2_golden_ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Halloweenquat_p2_diamond_ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar professorpictostickle.png|Pictograms Professur score background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots pumplesticklemenu.png|'' '' on the menu Pumplestickle_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Professur jdsp ready.png| ready screen professeurdlc jdnow menu new.png|'' '' on the (updated) menu professeurdlc jdnow coachmenu new.png| (updated) coach selection screen professeurdlc jdnow score new.png| (updated) score screen professeurdlc jdc menu.png|'' '' ( ) on the menu professeurdlc jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Professeurdlc menu.png|'' '' on the menu Professeurdlc load.png| loading screen Professurdlc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images justdance3professor.jpg Beta Elements Screenshot007.jpg|Beta color scheme Prof beta.jpg|Beta pictograms (they both have the same color) professeur jd3 beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 ( ) professeur jd3 beta picto 10.png|Beta pictogram 10 ( ) professeurdlc beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (Remake) professeurdlc beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 (Remake) Others professeur p2 comp.png|Comparision between P2 here and in This is Halloween Professur jdsp backgroud.png| background Videos Official Audio Two_Steps_From_Hell_-_Professor_Pumplestickle Professor Pumplestickle (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 2 Gameplay Teaser (BE) Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 4 Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 2 Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance Summer Party Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 3 Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 4 Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance Now Professor Pumplestickle - Nick Phoenix and Thomas Bergersen - Just Dance Unlimited Professor Pumplestickle - 舞力全开：活力派 Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 2017 Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 2018 Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 2 Extraction Professor Pumplestickle Professor Pumplestickle - Just Dance 4 (Extraction) Just Dance 2 NOGUI Professor Pumplestickle References Site Navigation es:Professor Pumplestickle Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs